Wounds
by Vampie4life
Summary: Bella is sexualy and physicly abused by her father charlie, can she keep what happens at home stay there? what will happen when a new family moves to forks? can they save her? M for rape violence Lemons in futer chapers!
1. Chapter 1

I lay on the floor unmoving, hoping that just maybe he might stop.

I was wrong. I was always wrong.

He kicked me again, this time on my side. I felt, and heard, my rib crack.

That's when everything went black.

"ISABELLA! GET YOUR LAZY UP!"

The first thing I saw was Charlie's face, only inches from mine. I flinched away from him. Bad move. He reached out and pulled my hair. "You don't want to be late for school, do you?"

It was 6:30 a.m. and Charlie was already dressed in his police uniform. He made his way out of my room, down the stairs, and into his car. As soon as I heard his cruiser peel down the street, I got up.

I could hardly move. He really did a number on me this time. I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I looked at myself to see how bad I looked today. I appear worse than I ever have. Charlie's beatings have gotten so much worse in the past few months. I wonder how much longer I can last.

After I was showered and dressed, I made my way down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I wasn't that hungry so I just grabbed an apple. I sat down alone in the kitchen eating my apple and remembering back to when it first began.

~Flashback~

I was 9, and Charlie had taken me to the Forks Petting Zoo. They didn't have a lot of animals, mostly just animals you would see on a farm.

It was a fun day.

I got to ride a horse and feed it an apple. Dad got me some cotton candy for the ride home.

It was late when we got home. We had stopped for dinner and Dad drank alot of beer. The drive home was OK. He wasn't all over the road, but he was driving a bit to fast. The house was dark, and my mom wasn't home. She should have been, but she wasn't there. There was a note on the kitchen counter.

She left us. She packed up her bags and left. She said she couldn't hand it any more. She never wanted to be tied down with a kid and a drunk for a husband.

I looked at Dad. His face was so red, and I was scared. Why should I be scared? This is my dad, he would never hurt me.

"Daddy, are you ok? Where's Mommy?"

I didn't even see his hand move, but I felt it. My face burned on contact.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT!" Slap. "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" He screamed.

I was crying now. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed "I didn't mean to make her leave. I'm sorry!"

~End of Flashback~

I looked at the clock. Seven forty-five. Time to go to school.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, I got this feeling that today was going to be a bad day.

I made my way to first period English.

I don't even remember the class at all. I must have zoned out. In fact, I just moved through my morning classes in a blur. The teachers never called on me to answer questions, so I never really talked during classes.

The lunch bell rang. While I was rushing through the hall to get to my locker, I ran in to some one and dropped the books I was holding all over the place.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." I said as I bent down to get my books. I looked up as pale fingers handed me my history text book. I was lost in his eyes. Liquid topaz shimmering in front of me like a sea of gold.

"No problem. I'm Edward Cullen, by the way. I'm new."

_He _was_ new_. I thought so. I would remember seeing this beautiful, bronze-haired boy before.

"Thanks. I'm Bella Swan."

After he helped me with my books, I was at a loss for words. Until 4 other extremely beautiful people came up behind him.

"Hey Edward, make a new friend?" The bigger of the 2 guys asked. He was huge! Not fat huge, but just _ripped_! He had curly black hair and the exact same eyes as Edward, but less

intense.

Edward was about to say something when a short girl with short spiky black hair piped in

"Hey I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend, Jasper." She pointed at a pale boy that had blonde,

messy hair.

"That's Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie." this time she pointed at the black-haired boy and the beautiful blonde girl.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure." I said, a little wary.

I usually eat lunch by myself. I was the outcast of the school.

But today I had friends, even if it was just for today.

I felt like I belonged.

~Later at home~

It was 9 at night when Charlie stumbled through the door. He was drunk. The first thing he saw was me as I was making my way up the stairs.

"Bella!" he screamed, angry.

I froze. I was scared. I wanted to run to my room, but I knew that would make it worse. I heard him behind me. He pulled me off the stairs by my hair and threw me on the ground. I was still in so much pain from last night, but that didn't matter to him. He kicked me in the ribs again. I pulled my legs to my chest to try and protect myself, but that made him angrier. He grabbed my hair again and pulled me up. He shoved me against the wall. I hit my head really hard and he punched me in my stomach. He slammed me into the wall again, and this time he let me fall to the ground. He kicked me one last time be for going to watch T.V. I felt the blackness coming over me, and I welcomed it.

**A/N ok so heres chapter 1 edited. I didn't change anything in it, all thats dif. is the spelling. ch 2 and 3 will be fixed soon. :)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok so chapter 2 is now edited. i hope you enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

I took me a few minutes remember what had happened the night before. I was in some intense pain. Everything hurt. I dragged myself up from the ground climbing the stairs to my bedroom. When I opened the door, I saw that my alarm clock was flashing 6:30. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and inspect my injuries. I had a light bruise along my cheek bone, but, other that, my face was OK. Charlie usually avoided my face. My stomach, back, and chest were covered in black and blue. The tops of my arms as well. I climbed in the shower and let the hot water loosen my sore body.

I knew by the time I got downstairs that Charlie would already be gone. and for that I was thankful. I left for school after drank some milk. That's about all my stomach could handle.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed I was a little early. So I pulled out my Bio homework and started to look over it.

Someone was tapping on my truck window. When I looked up, Alice and Edward were smiling at me. I put my book back in my bag and got out.

I was not expecting Alice to attack me with a hug. Especially not a hug so strong. I thought would be impossible for a girl her size to hug that hard. But when her arms went around me, I couldn't help the hiss of pain that escaped my lips. Alice looked up at me with wide worried eyes. when I glanced at Edward, his eyes had the same worry in them.

"Oh, my God! I'm _so_ sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's ok Alice, I'm fine. I just fell down he stairs last night. I'm a klutz." I told her with a fake smile, hoping she wouldn't see through my crappy lie.

"Ok, well, that's good. Not you falling down the stairs, but about me no hurting you. So, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? I can give u a make over if you want. Oh! And we can watch a movie! And....."

"ALICE!" Was the first word Edward spoke in front of me today.

"What?" Her eyes and face looked confused.

"Im sure Bella doesn't want to listen to you drone on about nothing this early in the morning. What, do you have ADHD, or do you just eat candy for breakfast?"

Alice gave him alook that just said, 'fuck off'. I'm sure she would have said it, but all she did was stick he tongue out, turn around and walked towards the rest of her family. Effectively leaving me and Edward behind.

"Don't pay any attention to her when she gets like this. Which is most of the time... but sometimes she not an overly-hyper freak."

I smiled, "I don't mind. She has a bright light that follows her around. It makes me happy to be around her. Her light is contiguous, you know, like a yawn."

He chuckled. "We better head to class before we're late."

We set of in different directions to our classes.

My morning classes flew by. Alice and I had the same class before lunch, so we headed off to the café together.

Lunch was actually fun.

We joked, laughed, and just talked. Emmett reminded me of a very big five year old. Jasper was quiet, but when he spoke, it was usually funny. Rosalie gave off the impession of being a bitch, but she was actually nice. Alice was like the energizer bunny that could talk.

Edward was different from all of them. There was somehing about him. It was like he could truly see inside of my soul. When our eyes meet, something surges through me. It was new, powerful, and it made me feel uncomfortable and safe at the same time. It was all-in-all a strange feeling.

When the bell rang, I made my way to my biology class. What I didn't notice yesterday was that Edward was in my class. And he sat in the only empty seat in the class.

At my lab table.

Today, all's we did was take notes. Over-head after over-head. By the end of class, my right hand was killing me. I said goodbye to Edward and made my way to the gymnasium. Gym went by like normal. All that class was to me was pain.

At the end of the day, I made my way to my truck and back home.

When I got home it was 4:00, so I started to do my homework.

When I was finished I started to make dinner. Steak and potatoes. If Charlie had a good meal, it was less likely he would spend to much time on me tonight.

I was just putting the food on plates when he walked in the door at 6. We ate in silence. He didn't look up at me once. When he was done eating, he went to go watch TV while I did the dishes.

When I was done I made my way upstairs. Tonight Charlie didn't stop me. I took a long shower and changed into my PJs.

When i opend the door to my bed room Charlie was sitting on my bed.

"Come here, Bella," he called me over in a soft voice.

I hesitated a second to long, and his face twisted in anger. I swiftly went to stand in front of him. He grabbed my waist and sat me on his lap. One of his hands was on my thigh, while the other was rubbing my back. I could smell the booze on his breath... he was drunk!

His hand started to move further up my thigh, all i was wearing were shorts and a t-shirt.

I started to shake as his hand started to move towards my panties.

"Shhh, shh its ok little Bella. This is what we both need."

He said it like he meant it.

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys thanks for the reviews. i know i cant spell!!!! im sorry for that, but im trying to fix that. **

**i hoppe this chapter is better. my plans for bella,**

**in a way she will get back what she lost so dont think to badly of this chapter when you read it! 3 **

His hand started to move further up my thigh, all i was wearing were shorts, and a t-shirt.

I started to shake as his hand started to move towards my panties.

" Shhh, shh its ok little Bella. this is what we both need." he said it like he believed it.

I couldn't move at all. I was frozen in place. When his hand made contact with my panties, i started to push him away. i tried to sit up from his lap, but he just tightened his grip on my waist. He started to rub my mound, it hurt. he was pushing so hard.

"Please dad, don't." i said in a small whimper.

"Bella, this is how its ment to be, you cant change it. It's going to happen."

With that he through me on my bed, i tried to crawl away, but he just grabbed me and turned me over on my back. I couldn't let this happen. i had to fight, i wouldn' let him take this last peace on ME away from me.

I started to push him away, that's when he grabbed my wrists and cuffed them to the head board. i was completely trapped. it was going to happen, and i couldn't stop it, he would take this away fom me, his own daughter. His 16 year old daughter.

He riped my t-shirt off, and through it on the ground, he was staring at my bare chest for 5 minutes as tiers strolled down my face. He reached out and squeezedmy brest painfully. His hand started to move down my bused stomach. His thumbs hooked under my shots and pantie waist line, then he pulled them both down and through them on the floor to join my riped t-shirt. He got off of the bed after i was completely naked. he stated taking off his own clothes.

"No dad, you can't please! Please don't do this!"

he climbed back on my bed and forced my knees apart and rested him self there.

"Bella, you are mine! NO ONE can stop me. I own you. i can do what i want with you, Bells"

With that he thrust him self into me.

Pain, hate, anger, disgust. that's what i felt towards him as he riped though my verginity.

He didn't stop. Hard and deep,

"Fuck Bella, your so warm, and tight."

"please stop" i said it over and over, it was barley a whisper, he just laughed and kept trusting into me. He kissed me, hard, shuving his tung into my mouth.

"OHH god im gonna come." with that he quickly pulled out of me and and shot his lode off on my face.

He didn't say anything to me as he un-cuffed my hands, all he did was kiss me on the lips be for he left.

I couldn't move. i couldn't see. It still felt like he was on me. and a part of him was. His cum was stating to dry on my face so i got up to take aother shower.

The water was burning my skin, but it felt good. maybe i could burn away the memoirs of him on me. when i got out of the shower i realised i had been in there for 3 hours. it was almost 2;30am. i couldn't sleep in my bed, not after what just happened. so i went to my closet grabbed my extra blanket, wrapped it around my self. I crouched into my closet, and shut the door.

I dont think i got any sleep that night. All i did was cry. i kept thinking about what he said and what he did.

I herd my alarm go off, its 6:30 now and i had to get ready fo school. I thought about not going, but i knew i had to. Charlie would be mad if i staid home, and it was Wednesday, his day off. I had to go. i just hope i can keep it together.

**so let me know what you think, if u have any suggestions, im happy to take them.**


	4. Authors note pls read

Hey Guys so i just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and i know i cant spell, so i went looking for a beta and right now i am waiting for her reply to see if she will in fact be my beta. sorry for the crappy spelling, i know how much it can piss people off, cuz it pisses me off to, but in my defence i have a learning disability. i love to write but the only down fall to that is my spelling.

So i have chapter 4 complete i am just waiting for the reply to send it off and then it will be uploaded asap, but in the mean time i am also going to continue writing so im ahead, and also for the lack of updates im sorry, i got suspended from school and grounded, so my mom took my computer.


	5. Chapter 4

Ok so heres chapter 4! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

_I heard my alarm go off. It's 6:30 a.m. now and I have to get ready for school. I thought about not going today, but I know I have to. Charlie would be mad if I stayed home, and it's Wednesday, his day off. I have to go. I just hope I can keep it together._

I took a long hot shower hoping that I could burn the memory of Charlie's hands all over me away. I got dressed and headed out of the house as fast as I could in order to avoid him. I pulled in to the school parking lot and saw that all the Cullen's were there standing by their cars. When I got out they noticed me and started to make their way over. I grabbed my bag and headed into the school away from them. I didn't look back but I could feel their eyes on me.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" I would know that voice anywhere. While trying to avoid the Cullens I walked too close to someone else I constantly try to avoid. _Mike Newton._

"Hi, um...nothing really. I have to go to my locker...see you later!" I started to walk away from him, and I was not expecting him to reach out and grab my upper arm. He pulled me up against his body. I was scared, I really was. Mike had a bad reputation around the school, and I myself have never put his rep to the test. And I sure wasn't about to do it now.

"Mike! Let go of me!"

"Why don't we go for a drive and have some fun?" He started to pull me in the direction of his hold on my upper arm was so tight it was starting to hurt.

"No, Mike! Stop!"

Out of no where a fist collided with the side of Mikes head. I looked up and saw a very angry Emmett looking down at Mike.

"I suggest you learn what the word "No" means, Newton. If I see you near Bella again, I won't stop with a punch in the face." His eyes looked so black. "You got that? Or do I need to teach you how to treat a lady?"

Mike looked shocked and scared. He got up and ran into the school while Emmett watched him, and when Mike was in the school Emmett turned to me.

"Are you OK, Bella? Did he hurt you?" His eyes went from back to gold, and his face was covered with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok. Thanks Emmett. Um...I have to go, bye!"

"Wait, Bella!"

I didn't look back as I made my way into the school and to my locker. I decided to go to Spanish early, so I made my way to class, happy to find it empty. I went to my usual seat in the back of the room. I pulled out my iPod and put on _Lithium_ by Evanescence.

EmPOV

When my family and I got to school, we all decided to wait for Bella. We have all seem to have taken to her in some way or another. I know that for myself, I see her as a little sister, some one that i should protect for the bad people of this world. Rose wasn't as happy about our friend as every one else seemed to be, but she still liked her, she never really shows her true feelings. She covers them up by being a bitch, but that's what I love about her!

When Bella pulled in and go out of her car, we all started to make our way over to her. The look on her face shocked me; she seemed scared...of what? Us? I mean it was a natural human reaction to be scared of us, but the past two days she seemed. Did she finally realize that she should be scared of us?

I was puled out of my thoughts when Alice said, "Emmett! Go help her deal with the Newton kid, or things will turn bad."

I looked over and saw some jerk grabbing Bella and pulling her towards a car.

"No, Mike! Stop!" Bella screeched.

I was standing right in front of him in a flash, I pulled my wrist back and _lightly_ punched him in the side of the face. My 'light' punch knocked him to the ground.

"I suggest you learn what the word "No" means, Newton. If I see you near Bella again, I won't stop with a punch in the face." I was mad. This guy thought he had the right to hurt Bella? Well he thought wrong. "You got that? Or do I need to teach you how to treat a lady?"

The look on his face was priceless. I wish I had a camera. He got up and pretty much ran into the school.

I turned back to Bella and saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you OK, Bella? Did he hurt you?" I was looking her over to see if I could see an obvious injuries.

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks Emmett. Um...I have to go, bye!" She turned around and walk - or limped, I should say - into the school.

"Wait, Bella!" I called after her, I was about to follow her, but I noticed my family was standing around me.

Alice looked at me with relief. "Good job, Emmett. That Mike kid is a sick fuck! I saw what he planned to do to her! It was horrible!" Jasper hugged her and rubbed her back.

Rose had that look on her face, she looked like she wanted to kill someone. "I don't understand how people can do those things to one and other. If he goes near her again, I will kill him. People like him don't deserve to live."

"It's ok baby. He won't go near her again. You should have seen his face! It made my day." I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

That's when Edward looked over at me and said, "Hey, Em, what did you say to her to make her run off?"

"Nothing at all. I asked her if she was ok. She said yes, then she said she had to go. I called after her, but she just kept going. I was going to follow her, but then you guys came over. What was she thinking?"

"I don't know! I can't get a read on her. When I try, it's like nothing's there. Like her brain is protected from me. I know her thoughts are there; I can feel them but, I can't get to them. It's like a wall between us."

"Well that's strange. Let's go to class." We all headed off to out first period classes. Ugh, I hate

school!

BPOV

Soon the class started to fill up, so I put my iPod away and pulled my binder out of my bag.

When Mike walked into class, I looked down. He made his way over to me and sat right beside me. All I kept thinking was, _This is so not good._ I could see the bruise on the side of his face where Emmett had hit him. It made me happy to know that he got what he deserved.

Halfway through class, I felt something on my thigh. When I looked down, I saw it was Mike's hand. I looked at him. He had an evil smirk on his face. His hand kept moving higher.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The teacher walked over to the door, and there stood Alice.

"Hi sir. Sorry to disturb your class, but I got sent here to get Bella and bring her to guidance. She's supposed to bring her books as well."

"Ok thank you Alice. Bella get your books and you can go. Remember to read chapter 13 for homework and answer the review questions on the last page of the chapter."

"Ok. Thanks, sir."

I got my books and left the class. I met Alice in the hall where she was waiting for me.

"So, do you know why I have to go to guidance?" SO many scenarios were floating through my head: I'm failing a class, someone knows about Charlie, I did something wrong...I must have.

Alice stopped walking and turned to face me. "No, actually, they son't need you there at all. I thought you could just use a break. I know Mike is in your class, and after what happened this morning I thouhgt you wouldn't want to sit next to him."

I was so happy I hugged her. She got rid of my main fears as well as Mike.

"Thanks Alice, I do need a break."

"Why don't we go for a walk and talk?"

"Sure, why not?"

Alice led me outside and into the tree line that surounded the back and side of the school. We found a broken tree and sat. It was quiet for a while, until Alice broke the silence.

"Bella, what's going on with you? I know I haven't know you for that long, but it feels like I

have known you all along...why were you avoiding us this morning? And why did you run away from Emmett? What's going on? I'm worried about you." I looked into her eyes and all I saw was love and concern.

"Alice, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I don't know what you want me to tell you. I'm just having an off day. That's all. As for why I ran off after what happened with Mike...I don't know. I guess I was just embarrassed, is all."

"No, that's not it. It runs deeper than 'having an off day'. There's something more. And I want you to tell me. You can trust me, and I can help you. We all can."

Can I tell her? Will she tell her family? Can I actually trust her?

"Alice really its fine. I have to go, or I'm going to be late for class."

"No, Bella! Wait!"

APOV

"No, Bella! Wait!"

She was running, and she tripped and fell. She didn't get up. That's when I smelled the blood. I ran over to her and turned her over. She had a huge cut on her forehead. SO much blood was coming out. No!This was Bella. My best friend. My sister. I picked her up and started running

to my car.

_Edward! If you can hear me, meet me at my car. We have to take Bella to Carlisle. She fell and got hurt. Hurry!_

By the time I reached my car, Edward was already there.

"Carlisle is at home. He has today off. He will have everything he needs there."

"Ok Edward, lets go. And no, I'm driving."

**Beta: B/N: ok I'm not the author, I'm the beta, but whatever. I'm probably not allowed to be writing this, but I don't care. I just gotta say: This person I call the author can WRITE! She is so amazing! Just saying. (LindsayxKate)**

**A/N: Thanks Lindsay!!!!! you rock 3**

**so i home you liked it!!!!! tell me what you thought!!!!! and if you have any suggestions let me know! **

**OHHHH and the song for this chapter is Lithium by Evanescence!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**OK so heres chapter 5!!!!!!!!!! **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up in a bright room, on a big bed I didn't recognize. I have no idea what happened, what time it is, no idea about anything at all. I started to sit up in the bed, when there was a knock on the door.

A man with blonde hair and a slender yet muscular build walked in the room. I was scared. I was in a big, unfamiliar bed, and you have to know where my thoughts would have led.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My children, Edward and Alice, brought you to our home after you fell and hit your head. They were worried when you didn't regain consciousness. Your head was bleeding, so I stitched it up. You may also have a concussion."

I didn't hear a word he said. My mind couldn't process it. One thing that I was never aloud to do was go to a doctor or hospital. If I did, then they would know. _Does he know?!_ Alice had brought me here, so she must know something is wrong. What if she got her father to do a check up while I was unconscious? Would she do that?!

Yes. She would.

"Bella?" I was pulled out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a very concerned doctor.

"Bella, you also have two broken ribs, and many bruised ones. You also have burns, cuts and other bruises covering most of your body. How did you get those injuries? Did some one do this to you?"

I wasn't looking at him anymore. I was looking down at my hands. I couldn't look him in the eye. If I did, I knew I would blurt out the story. I would say everything in a rush of truth. And I couldn't tell him. I don't know why, but I just couldn't.

"Anything you say to me is completely confidential. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"I'm sorry," It was barley a whisper. I was surprised he heard it.

"It's ok honey. Can you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Please, Bella.."

I cut him off, remembering that I had to get home and start Charlie's dinner. "What time is it?"

"Its just after 4 p.m."

"I have to go...thanks for the help."

I got off the bed and made my way over to the door. I haven't the slightest idea how to get out of this house, but I had to. I couldn't stay here. If I did, then they would all know my secret. I found a set of stairs and started to make my way down. I was in the middle of the stairs when I felt this strange dizziness. I couldn't see straight, and it felt like my legs weren't attached to my body. I was falling. I was waiting for the impact, but all I felt was two strong, cold arms bracing me and keeping me steady.

**EPOV**

I could here Carlisle trying to get an answer out of her, but she wouldn't say anything. We all saw the bruises on her body. When we got her in the house Alice asked Carlisle to do a check up on her. Just to make sure she was OK, because, according to Jasper, she is always in physical pain. Carlisle called us up about 5 minutes after we brought her to him. We were all disgusted with what we saw. Her shirt was balled up just under her breasts and her entire chest was covered in disgusting bruises. They were every where.

"I'm going to finish the check up. The rest of you should step outside." Carlisle was looking us over. His eyes rested on me.

_Edward, calm down. I can see it in your eyes. You want to kill him. Bu you cant; you promised all of us that you would _not_ do that again to this family. Do you understand?_

All I gave was a simple nod as I started to walk from the room.

Alice turned around and said, "She's going to wake up in about 2 minutes. She won't take well to you taking her clothes off. She won't understand what's going on. Finish when she wakes up."

So all of us made our way down stairs. Alice told Carlisle when she was awake. I followed him back upstairs. I waited outside the door. For some reason, I was drawn to Bella. I couldn't get her out of my head. I don't know what these feeling are.

I heard the door opening and saw Bella walking down the hallway. I followed her as she made her way down the stairs. When she was about halfway down she started to fall forwards. I ran to her and grabbed her before she could tumble down the stairs.

She had her back to me so she didn't see who had a hold of her. She screamed.

"Bella! It's ok! It's me, Edward."

She looked at me with scared eyes, then she whispered my name. "Edward." Her eyes closed and her body slumped into mine. I picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the room she had been in before.

Carlisle was still in there. He looked at Bella with a concern clear on his face.

"I think it's best if we take her to the hospital. I will be able to give her a brain scan...Get an IV in her. She looks like she's suffering from malnutrition. I will also see if there are any more broken bones other than her two ribs."

"Who could have done this to her? I mean look at her! She looks like an angel."

"I don't know Edward. When we get to the hospital, I'm going to call a social worker. This looks like abuse."

**A/N: I know its short, but I had to set it up like this to get ready for chapter 6. XD. **

**and also chapters 1-3 are being fix, you know because of the shitty spelling and what not :P**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 AN

**I feel bad that I haven't been updating at all**

**At this point I really don't know where to go with this story, I kind of forgot about it. If anyone has any ideas about how I should continue this story let me know please, cause it seems like I need some help.**


End file.
